Love in the dark
by clouds in my coffe au lait
Summary: Angelus has dreams about Willow and attempts to kill her but she falls for Spike instead. Now he will have to do everything in his power to woo her. Will it work or will he have to kill her in vain? Better than it sounds
1. Training

Willow Cautiously peered around the corner, stake at hand searching for a hint of movement in the shadows. She couldn't sense anything and relaxed a bit. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her neck and choked her. Impulsively she grabbed the arm and flipped them to the ground. She then knelt down and held the stake to her chest.

"Well done Willow!" Giles said from the corner. She blushed.

"Thanks Giles," She looked down. "You okay Buff?"

"Peachy with a side of keen." Buffy said smiling while accepting her friends hand and pulling herself up off the ground.

"Willow a small tip. Although you have improved greatly, I must remind you that had that been a real vampire, you'd be dead."

"Giles, I did fine." Willow said

"Yeah for a dead person." She glared at him. "Willow with Angelus and Spike on the loose…"

"Don't forget that crazy ho Drusilla." Buffy added.

"Thank you Buffy." He said irritably as though she had said something unimportant. "Anyways, Angelus is known to go after the friends and family of his objects of obsession and Spike likes to torture young innocent girls such as yourself and then turn them. They both know how much blood it takes to drain a girl to keep her alive just so she can hear their screams. If for some reason they do take you I don't want you to go down with out a fight."

"You don't think I can do it!" Willow said defensively.

"No I didn't say that…"

"Well too bad Mr.…watcher guy, I'm going to prove wrongness to you." Willow turned on her heal and stormed off scooping up her backpack and books on her way out.

"Willow!" Giles called but Buffy stopped him.

"Just…let her go" Giles sighed and cleaned his glasses.

Angelus awoke as the last rays of sun disappeared, a smirk on his face. He strode out of the room remembering his dream about Willow. He chuckled to himself. "Stupid lover," He paused and thought of Willow all alone at night. She would run into Spike and then him. The little red head would be helpless and his. "You let poor little Willow out into the night alone when you knew that I was loose. Oh well," He said while putting on his jacket. "That's your loss, and my incredible gain."


	2. Prizes

Chapter Two Prizes

The new moon hung in the sky as Willow headed home from the high school. The text books she had grabbed off the counter were hugged to her chest as she looked for vampires in the reflection in a car window. 'Duh Willow, vampires don't have reflections.' She thought stupidly. She looked around carefully and there was nothing; nothing except the silence.

"O-ok," she muttered to herself. "There's nothing but silence that can't be good."

"You're right, that's not good…for you but I however get a free meal." The vampire had expected her to scream but she didn't

"Oh, wait, hold on." She gently set her books down and pulled a pencil out of one of her binders. "Okay, now I'm ready to fight." The vampire rushed at her and she kicked his shin. He stumbled back but stood strong.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." She shrugged and flashed a half smile.

"Okay." She jammed her palm into the vampire's nose. This is what Buffy had taught her. This had been what she was waiting for.

"Oww! What do you think you're doing!"

"Saving my life and…" She shoved the pencil in his chest. "Killing you." The vampire dusted and she couldn't help but feel proud. "Couldn't dust a vamp my Aphrodite." Willow knelt down and scooped up her assets in her arms. She then started towards her house.

Willow fumbled for her backpack for her keys and all the contents fell out.

"Oh Shiitake!" She cursed as she knelt down and swept all the books into her backpack. Just as her hand reached out to grab them somebody picked them up. "Hey those are…" She looked at the person and realized that it wasn't. "'Yours, go ahead and have them." She pushed herself off the ground. Standing not even a foot away was Spike. He made no noise and smirked.

"What's the matter Red, vampire got your tongue?" She rolled her eyes at the comment.

"What do you want Spike?"

"Well aren't we cheeky?" He stepped forward and she moved back. "If you must know," He shoved her against the door to her house. "I want," He pinned her hands above her head. "Your blood." He leaned in close, so close that had he had a breath she would have felt it 'don't go out without a fight. Don't worry Giles I won't.' This was her chance. She thrust her head forward and it collided with his. A wave of dizziness washed over her as she stood there. Willow noticed that Spike had covered his head so she ran; ran towards Buffy's house. She looked back to see if Spike was following her. In the process she ran into a wall. Wait, this wasn't a wall, it was satin and cold. She didn't dare do anything but look up. 'Oh goddess please let this be a horrible dream. Right in front of her was the Dark hair and eyes, dark satin shirt of Angelus. He smirked at her.

"It's not a dream." She said dismally.

"Well no it's not your dream Willow." She started to back up and crashed into what she guessed to be Spike.

"You know Red, you really hurt my head." He smirked and looked down at her. "But I guess you'll have to pay for that later."

"What? Oh no. I-I'm not gonna go with you." She slammed her foot on Spikes shin and tried to run. Angelus easily caught her and shoved her over to Spike. Spike grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her back. Angelus walked up to her and caressed her cheek. She shivered involuntarily and glared at him.

"You're sassy, I like that. You see, you're going to eventually go with us although it may not be willingly." Spike let her go. Willow lost her balance and fell to the ground. Angelus stood her up. "Now, you're going to go with Spike back to your house and I will meet you there. I'd recommend you don't scream and go willingly because that means I'll just have to kill more people." He smirked. "On second thought, scream all you want. I'll need all the blood I can get." She threw him a look. Spike saw it and smirked.

"Oh dear, if looks could stake."

"You'd both be dead."

"Like I said I have to go…play and then later I'll claim my prize." He said, his eyes lingering on Willow's chest. Spike grabbed Willow's hand and pulled her along.

"Let go!" He smirked and pulled her harder causing her to fall to the ground. She felt warm hot liquid on her knee and looked down at the blood. Willow stood up. "I might be your prisoner or whatever naughty thing you want me to be but I am not incapable of walking. So I would appreciate it if you let go of my hand." The blood started to run down her leg. Spike looked down at it longingly. "You're not thinking about licking the blood off my leg are you?" She asked disgusted.

"That's how we vampires are." They walked in silence for several minutes. "Here's your house red." He unlocked the door and she walked in. "Ah…ah, you've got to let me in 'cause I've got your hand." He pulled her out. "So either you let me in or we can stay out here. Either way I'm getting that blood on your leg." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, come in Spike." He yanked her to the couch where she fell over on top of him.

"Okay, too close for comfort." Spike flipped her over so he was on top. "Get off!" He Smirked and started to move around. "Fine you can take the blood from my leg. Now get OFF! I can't breathe." He climbed off slowly and painfully. "Thank you." She said.

"Mmmm hmm." He said and pulled her closer. She struggled against his pull. "No…no naughty Red, you said I could have a taste and I'm gonna." He leaned his head down and licked the blood. She shivered. "Oh, that's good; virgin blood is the best."

"What makes you think I'm a …"

"Okay, too close for comfort." He mocked.

"Oh, I thought that it was a certain taste."

"Well it's more of a smell."

"You're disgusting."

"You're starting to sound like that Slayer."

"Buffy?"

"Yeah Slutty." She glared at him.

"Say her name right." She said her resolve face on. He moved his head close to hers.

"Slutty."

"Spike!"

"Yeah?"

"Her name is Buffy."

"How about this…" He brought his head closer and cupped her chin in his large hands. "I'll call her what I want…" She yanked her head out of his grip, stood up and ran. Spike was too quick and grabbed her leg. Trying to find anything to help her balance and stay up Willow fell hard against the hard wood floor. Spike 'accidentally' fell on top of her and landed hard temporarily knocking the wind out of her.

"What do you want me for?"

"Oh well…there are a lot of naughty games you could play but."

"Eww! Gross. Time to rephrase, what does Angelus want with me?" He crushed his lips against hers. She didn't respond right away but eventually kissed him back. Her mind told her that this was Spike and she pulled away breathing hard

"That." He kissed her neck. "And that." Willow could tell Spike was going to bite her if he had a chance. Somebody cleared his throat from the doorway. Willow looked up.

"Hi Angelus, I wasn't kissing Spike. Nope as a matter a fact I wasn't even doing any touching and then he got me on the ground and then…"

"Let me in Willow."

"If you think I'm crazy enough to invite a vampire." Spike slid his fangs into her tender flesh and she screamed. Unfortunately Spike covered her mouth and no noise was heard.

"Now," Spike whispered in her ear. "You be a good little girl and let Angelus in." She nodded before speaking.

"You can come in Angelus."

"Thank you willow." He looked down at them. "Spike, I ask that you don't touch my doll anymore."

"Wait a minute you bloody poofter! You said we can share her. She really is too pretty for just you."

"Well then I get her more than you do."

"Wait a minute!" Willow interrupted. "I'm not anybody's or thing's possession. You don't own me. I have my own…freewill you know."

"I do own you Willow." Angelus started pulling her up off the ground and pinning her against the wall. "You are now Spike's and mine. You do what I say when I say and that's the end." He loosened his grip on her slightly. "Should you try to escape, there will be…play sessions." He leaned in close to her. "I know your weaknesses. I know your strength. I took it into liberty to study you…your…training sessions? Very good but no more…I can't have you beat me. Now…"

He released her hands and allowed her to breathe. "Let Spike drink from you."

"NO!" She dashed up the stairs and into her room. "Oh come on where's that phone." She scanned the room and saw it on her bed. Frantically she dialed Buffy's number. "Buffy Hello?"

There was no voice at the end. "Buffy! Answer the phone! I'm sorry for yelling and Giles and you." No voice. She hung up the phone. "Of course you couldn't have made this easy for me." She muttered throwing down the phone. She looked around for the two vampires. They were no where to be seen. Willow stood up and walked out on her balcony.

"Hello Luv, does that mean you give up."

"No," she said trying to convince herself more than him.

"Uh huh." He said striding towards her she backed up cautiously. "Do I see fear in those big hazel eyes?"

"N-no." Willow denied still backing up. She fell over on the bed and Spike climbed on top of her. She started to squirm and he just smirked. "Please…" He leaned his head down. "Don't kill me." He pulled up.

"You think I'm gonna kill you?"

"Y-yes."

"Well I will if you don't hold still." He leaned down and deepened the hole in her neck. She gave up little resistance and relaxed under his hold. Somehow, even though he was draining her blood, he felt safe with him and if this was how it was going to be then she would be pretty happy. Little did Willow know, Angelus was watching them and…no, could it be…Jealousy was surging through him. She was his prize and she and he was gonna win her one way or another.


	3. Taming the Witch

Willow awoke to a finger caressing her cheek. She smiled and rolled over.

"Oz." She mumbled.

"Guess again Will." Somebody said smoothly. Willow's eyes flickered open and widened.

"Angelus?" She questioned jumping out of the bed and backing up against the wall. "What are you doing in my house? And what is my bed doing growing? And where in the name of Hecate am I?" She asked frantically looking around the room. She then looked at herself. Instead of the clothes she remembered wearing she was wearing an outfit similar to the one Buffy had put her in on Halloween. The only difference was the top was a deep plumb purple. "What the hell am I wearing?" She covered her mouth realizing that she had sworn not to cuss and then broke the promise.

"Such naughty language for a little girl." He commented striding towards her. She looked around the room for something weak to use as a stake. "I know what you're thinking and there's no stake to use against me. You're going to have to think of something else because I'm not going down that easy." He grabbed her around the waist and pushed her away from the wall. Due to the fact that somebody had put her in stilettos, she lost her balance and fell on the bed. "I think you are though." Angelus smirked and rushed over there. She slammed her leg against his shin and he doubled over.

"Thanks for the heels." She said as she rushed past him. Angelus reached out and grabbed her leg, pulling her beneath him.

"I can tell you're a fighter." He commented brushing a stray hair from her face and gazing in her eyes. She fought underneath him futilely and attempted to dislodge him. "That feels good Willow, keep it up." Willow spat in his face and shoved him away. "Wild one!" He said pleased with her actions. Willow ceased all movement. "Thank you Willow. Now the question is, now that I have you at my mercy, what should I do?"

"Rot in hell." She muttered. Angelus chuckled and climbed off of her. He picked her up and threw her on the bed. "What are you going to do with me Angelus?"

"There're a lot of things I'd _love _to do with you Willow." He sat on her legs and she inhaled sharply at the fact that she had a heavy man on her legs. "One thing I'm going to do is make sure you're mine forever though. SPIKE!" Spike strode in as though surprised she was there.

"What's Red doing there?" He inquired smirking and looking Willow up in down. Her face was flushed and her hair was disheveled. "Looking good isn't she." Angelus cleared his throat and Spike flickered his gaze towards him. "Very well you poofter, I'll get the brander."

"Wait, what brander?" Willow said fearful and attempting to dislodge him again.

"You were right Angelus, she _is _a fighter. It'll be fun to tame the tiger." Willow glared at him and he chuckled even more. He loved abashing her. Spike pulled his lighter out of his pocket and lit it holding it to his ring. When he felt to heat, he walked over to her and motioned for Angelus to move and he did. Willow rolled off the bed and onto the floor her elbow hitting the stone. She screamed and Spike straddled her. He pecked her lips gently and then not pushing kissed her. She eventually and reluctantly deepened it. While Spike was kissing her his hand moved up her abdomen and she let him. Spike pressed his ring against her abdomen and she screamed. Spike climbed off of her and realized she had passed out. "Let's get her up on the bed." Spike and Angelus gently lifted her and fixed her into a position that she would be most comfortable on.

Willow awoke to a gentle tapping of her cheek.

"Come on Willow, you need to wake up." Willow reluctantly opened her eyes and immediately looked down at the brand. The creamy skin she had was replaced with a hideous mark and a ring of red surrounded it. She gazed at the wound and realized it would bleed if touched.

"Why did you have to brand me? You know I wouldn't have tried to run." Angelus laughed.

"If you wouldn't have run then I'm not a vampire."

"Okay, maybe I would've run but that doesn't mean you would've caught me." She admitted standing up and falling back down. She landed on her elbow and screamed clutching it.

"You alright?" He inquired.

"I'm fine."

"You look it too Willow."

"Okay, maybe I may not be but that doesn't mean I need your help. I need nobody's help. I know magic."

"If you follow the Wiccan traditions then you should know that there are no healing spells because it goes against nature."

"So, I don't need any help."

"Let me see the arm." She clutched it and turned away.

"No."

"Willow, I don't want to hurt you." She laughed.

"It's your job to hurt me." Willow retorted.

"Maybe it is but I want to help your arm feel better so…" He trailed off and mumbled something incomprehensible.

"What'd you say?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just like to mutter. Let me see your arm. I promise that I won't hurt you…much." Instead of his usual smirk, an almost angelic smiled was in place. That smile made Willow uncomfortable.

"Fine." Angelus walked over to her and gently grabbed her arm. He snapped it into place and she screamed.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't hurt me?" She said moving her hair around. She realized that the pain had disappeared. "Wow you're good."

"I'm better at this though." He said kissing her lips gently and then working his way down her collar bone.

"That's too close to my neck." She said shoving him away.

"I'm not going to bite you. Or if I do, you won't feel it. Because I heal you, you're in my debt. Don't worry though, you're about to repay it." He gently kissed her and then waited for her to respond.

"I know where you're going with this Angelus. I'm not going to sleep with you."

"Willow, I don't want to have to force you. This is supposed to be willingly."

"Ha ha ha don't make me laugh."

"Okay." He lifted her up forced her to straddle him. "I'll just make you scream."

_AN: This is another good chapter. It didn't turn out the way I originally had it written but that's okay. Anyways, you know the drill R&R_

_Gotta Have Faith14_


	4. How do you like me now?

"What?" She asked fighting against his grip.

"Hey Willow, I just did you a favor by fixing your arm." He set her down and grabbed it again. She tried to jerk away but his grip tightened. "If you don't do what I want…" He twisted it behind her back and pinned it there. "I'll just have to hurt you again." He vamped out and she felt his lips touch her skin.

"Okay." She said head butting him causing him to let go of her arm. "What do you want Angelus?"

"Oh, I'm glad you asked Willow." He shoved her against the wall violently and crushed his lips against hers. She pounded against his chest begging for breath. "I'm sorry, Willow, did you need to breathe?"

"You're funny Angelus. So how long do you plan to keep me?" She said smartly. Angelus backhanded her and she looked at up him defiantly.

"Oh Willow, I plan to keep you forever and ever." He said kissing her and then making his way down her neck. He didn't stop there and made his way down to her collar bone.

"Whoa, too close for comfort." Angelus smirked, and threw her on the bed.

"Just let me lead Willow. You've had the ceremony now it's time for the honeymoon."

"I won't let you touch me." She said standing up.

"I really want to make this easy for you and me. Although, I don't mind the struggle." Tears shone in her eyes and she backed up.

"I can't do this, Why are you being so nice. SHOW THE REAL YOU!" She screamed. He vamped out and shoved her against the wall violently. "There we go." She said grinning. Angelus crushed his lips against hers and she kissed him back. He slit her shirt with his nail and kissed her collar bone. Willow had never felt so sexy in her life and Angelus made her feel like a queen. In the middle of her first, she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Willow cried out and Angelus kissed her.

"How do you like me now?"

_AN: I like this chapter. It shows a side of Willow that we have never seen. I guess training sessions with Buffy had really boosted her confidence. Anyways, Spike is going to show up in the next chapter a long with a deal with the two of them. You know the drill, R&R._

_Gotta Have Faith14_


	5. Buffy the detective

"Willow?!" Buffy called into the empty house. "Willow, it's bronze night." She said. Buffy looked around the house and noticed a small crack in the wall and that the carpet had been wrinkled. "Something happened here," She commented, following the trail. "She ran away and up the stairs and into her room searching for the phone. Somebody ripped the phone out of the wall and kicked the door in."

"My you _are _the detective aren't you." Spike drawled watching her every move.

"Where's Willow?"

"Oh red, we've got her. She's in good hands." He curled his tongue and looked her up and down what she assumed in his twisted mind to be seductive.

"I highly doubt that." She said glaring at him with a blaze in her hazel eyes.

"What did you do to her?" She asked furiously never letting her guard falter.

"Oh, a little something like this." Spike shoved her on the bed and kissed her passionately amazed at her reaction and pierced his fangs in her neck. Buffy shoved him off and struck him in the jaw.

"Why the **_HELL _**did you just kiss me? Did you just happen to go insane?!"

"I wouldn't be throwing stones pet, because in case you didn't notice you kissed me back."

"It's a habit. You also bit me."

"Hello, I'm a vampire, its _my _habit." He justified.

"Just to let you know you're a crappy kisser."

"What are you talking about? I've been kissing a lot longer than you."

"Whatever. Are you going to fight me or are you going to tell me where Willow is."

"Whichever way you want to go." He commented easily striking her so she flew back off her balcony.

"Okay, that wasn't fair." She spat wiping the blood from her lip.

"Since when am _I _fair?"

"Good point." Buffy said kicking him repetitively in the ribs.

"Oh, that's rich, use the same move." He seized her shoulders and she looked up at him defiantly. "Do something different." Buffy not sure why knocked him to the ground crushing her lips against his. She stood up and ran into the night.

"What the hell?" Spike said stunned.

_AN: Another good chapter. You know the drill R&R."_


	6. You're happy jump on the next vamp you c

Willow rolled over in the bed feeling for Angelus. She heard the door open and sat up clutching the sheet to her chest. Her stomach ached for food as she realized she hadn't eaten for two days. Just as that thought popped in her head, the aroma of French bread and strawberries drifted into her room. She looked at the vampire bringing the food and sighed. 

"I thought you were…"

"Angelus?"

"Yeah." Willow said dismally.

"Well the poofter decided to torture another witch for the day and left you with me."

"Oh goody."

"I can leave and take the food with me too." He said turning away and stumbling on the ground almost dropping the platter.

"Sorry Spike, it's just, what's your plan? You and Angelus always had a plan like that one time you killed the groom and then took the bride. You sired her and she became part of your group. And don't remind me of Angelus with Drusilla; poor girl. He killed everything and body around her and then slept with Darla in front of her before he raped and then sired her. Before he did he had to make sure she was insane.

"How do you know so much about me and Angelus?" Spike inquired quirking an eyebrow.

"I did my research. When ever a new big-bad comes into town, I research to see what we're up against."

"you did all that research and you _still _don't know what you're up against or what we're planning to do?"

"Sadly no." She said. "Can I have some food now?"

"If you want." He said easily. Willow grabbed the bread off of the platter and ravenously shoved the food into her mouth. The food caught in her throat and she coughed until her face was ruddy and tears streamed down her cheeks. Spike hastily poured her a class of something to drink and she guzzled it down. Willow started to caugh again and Spike patted her back.

"what the **_HELL _**was that?" She asked and then threw up the contents of her stomach.

"That was just champagne. A little tip Luv, you're supposed to sip it."

"I'm not supposed to drink it at all."

"Why not? I read that law about no alcohol to miners and it says that as long as they stay in a house which you will, then they're aloud to consume as much alcohol as they want. You need to loosen up red."

"So you can let me guess, seduce me?"

"Well that was the eventual plan but you're a smart girl and figured it out." He walked towards her and she backed up against the wall. Spike pinned her hands loosely and her knees went week. "I guess we can skip that process." She lashed out and punched him. Willow collapsed on the ground laughing.

"Willow, Luv, are you okay.?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, more champagne please."

"You only had one glass and you're piss drunk?"

"No idiot, I knew you wouldn't be able to seduce her, so I put a 'happy powder tablet' in there."

"You bloody poofter! You…"

"Angelus!" Willow exclaimed running up and jumping on him.

"Willow hi, as much as I'd like to be with you, it's time for Spike. I'll see you Spike." He added to the bleached vampire. "Willow, I have to go and play a game, I'll talk to you later."

Angelus pried Willow off of him and she jumped on Spike kissing him passionately. He fell over on the bed and she started working with his shirt.

"Wait a minute Luv, I think its best if _I _lead." Spike said flipping her over.

_AN: Another fin of cute chapter. I just wanted to see how Willow would've acted drunk. I was watching an episode where Fred got drunk so I wanted to see Willow, unless you count the time in the fourth season. Anyways you know the drill R&R  
_

_Gotta Have Faith14_


End file.
